


Insert Creative Celesgiri Title

by Psychootaku666



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Compliant, Comfort, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I made this like 2 years a go i swear, One Shot, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Useless Lesbians, how do tags work??, i have no idea what im doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27533659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychootaku666/pseuds/Psychootaku666
Summary: I Had This Originally Wrote Out On Watt pad And Thought Might As Well Carry It Across To Here As The Celesgiri Fandom Seems Bigger Here! 😊 Its Not Great So My Apologies In Advance 😅
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠Trigger Warnings! ⚠  
> Self H/rm, Self Hatred.

Celestia Ludenberg, The Queen Of Liars. She was elegant and unique, with her gothic lolita fashion and european accent. She was confident, able to adapt to any given situation and could put on a brave face no matter what.

That was the mask worn by Taeko Yasuhiro someone who wasn't as confident or brave, someone who was slowly crumbling away. Someone who was hated by herself and Celeste. Wishing she could remain as her mask forever, for it to never fall so Taeko could never be seen or known.

Unfortunately that wasn't the case, whenever Celestia was alone, Taeko would appear. It didn't help the fact they were in the middle of a killing game run by that psychotic bear.They had just watched Leons execution. Of Course it didn't effect Celestia, But the same couldnt be said about Taeko.Bringing us to the current situation, Celestia Was Stood In Her Dorms Bathroom Looking Into The Mirror Her Mask Slowly Slipping Away. She Had Wiped Off Half Of Her Makeup On The Left Side Of Her Face, Revealing The Light Brown Freckles Littering Her Tear Stained Cheek. One Of Her Clip On Twin Drills Had Been Removed And Delicately Placed Down,The Mirror Showed A Girl, Half Celestia, Half Taeko.

>Celestias/Taekos Pov<  
As I Looked Into The Mirror, A Horrible Sight Awaited Me.My True Self Once Again Is Slipping Past. I Hate It! Why Can't I Be Strong! Why Can't I Be Celestia Ludenberg! The One Everyone Else Knows, The One Everyone Thinks I Am, She Wouldn't Be In This State. Why? Who Would Come Up With Such Twisted Game, Worst Of All They Made Is Witness It, Each Gruesome Death. Sayaka, Junko And Leon, There All Gone And I Couldnt Do Anything.

I Raised My Left Fist Slamming It Into The Dreadful Reflection, Blood Began To Pour From My Fist Onto The Cracked Glass. It Hurt! It Really Hurt. But It Felt Good Like A Release, My True Self Finally Getting Punished By Celestia For Being So Weak And Useless. I Want To Push Taeko So Far I to The Back Of My Mind That She'll Never Return, Celestia Will Take Over For Good.More And More Tears Streamed Down Her Cheeks.

>2nd/3rd POV< (Dunno Which It Is)  
Celestia Was Soon Caught Up In A Moment Of Self-Loathing. Slamming Her Fist Into The Mirror Once Again, More And More Of The Pink Substance Dribbled Down Her Fist And Arm. Eventually The Mirror Shattered, Glass Shards Falling To The Floor With A Clash. The Moment The Glass Hit The Floor She Let Out A Scream Gripping Her Hair And Throwing Herself Back Til Her Back Hit The Wall Behind Her.

"Useless,Pathetic,Weak,Unneeded, Fake!" She Screamed To Herself. Luckily For Her The Walls Were Soundproof But Its Unfortunate To Those Who Wished To Help And Had No Idea What Was Happening Behind The Closed Doors Of Celestia Ludenbergs Room.

She Wanted To Feel Pain, She Wanted To Make Taeko Scream In Pain. So She Did Just That, She Pulled Her Sleeves Up Her Arm Reaching Into The Cupboard And Pulling Out A Razor Blade. "You Worthless Piece Of Shit! Your Not Needed Here, Your Useless Your Pathetic" She Continued Her Insults Towards Her Self As She Began To Drag The Blade Across Her Pale Skin, Gritting Her Teeth In Pain. She Wanted To Stop Oh How Badly She Wished She Could Stop But She Can't Back Down, This Is What Celestia Wanted. She Slowly Slid Down The Wall Sitting Down Dragging The Blade Across Her Arm Even More. A Pink Puddle Had Began To Form Below Her Shaking Figure. This Continued She Screamed Out Insults To Herself As Tears Streamed Down Her Face And Her Arm Became A Cutting Board. Eventually Everything Around Just Faded To Black, The Blade Falling Into The Puddle Of Blood With A Clash As A Unconscious Celestia Rested Against The Wall.

>3rd POV With Kyoko!<  
Meanwhile Kyoko Was Slowly Beginning To Get Worried It Was Approaching Nightime, Everyone Was Gathered In The Dining Hall. All Except The Gothic Lolita Herself,In The Small Time They Were There They Had Become Quite Good Friends She Could Even Say Shes Begun To Have A Crush On Her. It Was Unusual For Celestia To Hide In Her Room For This Long She's Been There All Day, Is Everything Okay.There Surely Wasn't Another Murder This Soon Right? 

Kyoko Was Snapped Out Her Thoughts By A Irritated Byakuya, "How Long Are You Going To Daydream? Some Of Us Are Trying To Figure Out A Way To Escape." He Snapped At Her. "I Was Thinking About Something, Now If Youll Excuse Me" She Said, Getting Up From Her Seat And Turning Away, Walking Straight To Her Dark Haired Friends Dorm. It Left Everyone Confused But They Just Continued There Discussion Either Way.

Kyoko Made It To The Gamblers Room Taking A Deep Breath Before Knocking On The Door. "1...2...3...4...5" She Counted, No Reply So She Tried Again Knocking Harder This Time "1...2...3...4...5…Celeste? Its Me Kyoko I Wanted To Check If Your Alright" She Called Out, Waiting For A Reply She Never Received. After A While Of Waiting She Tried The Door, To Her Suprise It Swung Open. "Please Don't Be Another Murder..." She Muttered As She Entered The Room Closing The Door Quietly Behind Her.

"Celeste?" She Called Out Again, Looking Around The Room. It Was Imaculate Not A Single Thing Out Of Line, Every Had Its Own Location And Not A Single Thing Stood Out. But There Was Something Missing And That Was The Owner. "Maybe She's In The Bathroom.." She Walked Up to The Bathroom Knocking On The Door, To Which She Got No Answer Too She Couldn't Hear Any Movement Inside Either.

Kyoko Waited For Around 5Minutes But It Felt Like An Eternity, Not Knowing If Her Friend Was Safe Was Killing Her. In The End She Couldn't Hold Back And Opened The Bathroom Door… She Was Greeted With The Sight Of A Shattered Mirror And The Cupboard Open, Things Scattered Everywhere.It Was A Contrast To The Room She Was Just In, Moving Her Head Her Eyes Fell Upon Celestias Blooded Body, She Was Missing One Of Her Twindrills And Had Freckles? That Doesnt Matter Now.She Looked Down To See A Puddle Of Blood Below Her And More Still Leaking Out Of Her Arm."Celeste!" She Screamed, Bobbing Down To Her Height And Placing 2 Fingers On Her Neck, She Still Had A Pulse Thank God. Kyoko Let Out A Breath She Didn't Realize She Was Holding In, But It Wasn't Time To Relax She Quickly Shot Up Searching The Disorganized Cupboard "Bandages,Bandage Ah! There!" She Said Picking Up A Roll Of Bandages, She Needed To Stop The Bleeding She'll Clean The Wound Properly Later Once She Knows Celestia Is Safe. 

Gently Picking Up Celestias Arm She Began Wrapping The Bandages Around The Wounds Delicately. Applying A Bit Of Pressure To Hopefully Stop The Bleeding. Contempt With Her Work She Picked Up Celestia In Her Arms And Placed Her On Her Bed, There Wasnt Much She Could Do While Celestia Was Passed Out. Instead She Reentered The Bathroom,Picking Up The Blade "It Must Have Been Self-Harm But Why? Celestia Seemed So...Brave And Happy." She Questioned Placing It Into The Sink. She Began To Clean Up The Bathroom Picking Up All The Glass Shards And Placing Them In The Bin. Before Cleaning Up All The Blood From The Floor, It Was Mainly To Help Keep Her Mind From Constantly Worrying About Celestia. 

>>Time Skip Brought To By Monokuma! Upupu!<<

Celestia Slowly Woke Up, "What Happened?"She Muttered Before All The Memories Flood Back To Her. She Instantly Shot Up Looking Around, Why Was She In Her Bed ,Glancing Down She Noticed Her Arm Was All Patched Up And Cleaned. "Who? What?Why?" She Questioned, Confused By The Whole Situation. That Was Until A Certain Purple Haired Detective Walked Back Through From The Bathroom. "Oh Thank God, Celeste Your Awake.Oh Wait One Moment" She Said Quickly Leaving To The Bathroom Again,Leaving A Confused Celestia Behind.

Celestia Was Confused At Everything Why Was Kyoko There. And Why Did She Help Her? She Didnt Deserve To Be Saved… Celestia Thought For A Moment Before Realization Hit Her, She Threw Her Hands Up The Her Hair And Face. "No,no,no,no no" She Muttered. Kyoko Had Seen Behind Her Clip Ons And Makeup. "No No No This Cant Be Happening" She Complaned As Her Eyes Began To Betray Her As More Tears Fell Down Her Cheeks,But Her Complaints Was Cut Short By Kyoko Walking Back Through With A Glass Of Water And Some Tablets. 

"Here Take These And Drink This"Kyoko Said Handing Celestia The Items "They Will Help Get Your Nutrients And Vitamins Back In Your Body, After all You Lost A Lot Of Blood" She Stated Her Voice Going Quite At The Last Part. Celestia Complied Her Wishes Though And Took The Tablets Along With The Glass Of Water. Placing The Glass Down, She Wiped Her Tears And Looked Away. Kyoko Lightly Held Celestias Hands With Her Own Gloved Ones, "Could You Tell Me What Happened?" She Asked Softly. "I Can't You'll Hate Me." Celestia Replied Bluntly But Didn't Move Her Hands, It Was Nice Being Comforted By Kyoko But If She Knew The Truth Surely She Wouldn't Stay Right?

Kyoko Shook Her Head "That's Not Possible, Please Tell Me Then I Can Help You." She Began Lightly Rubbing Circles Onto The Back Of Celestias Hands. Celestia Sighed Her Voice Was Shaky Unlike The One Kyoko Was Use To "I..I Suppose You Won't Leave Unless I Tell You..Well Let's Start With The Basics My Real Name Isn't Celestia Ludneberg..." She Paused For A Moment And Took A Deep Breath "...Its Taeko Yasuhiro. This What Your Seeing Now Is The Real Me This Is Taeko, Pathetic, Ugly, Weak And Useless." Her Voice Was Shaking Even More As She Sobbed Tears Slipping Out Once Again. "T-the Person You See Out There, That's Celestia Ludenberg The Person I Wish To Be, The Mask I Wear And Never Want To Remove." 

Kyoko Listened In Disbelief, She Knew Celestia Was Known For Her Lies, But For Her Entire Identity To Be A Lie It Was Still Quite The Shocker. Shaking Her Head She Gripped Celestias Hands A Little Tighter. "I Can Assure You Whether Your Celestia Ludenberg Or Taeko Yasuhiro Your Still Amazing And Wonderful In Every Way Possible." She Reassured, Not A Single Word Was A Lie Unfortunately Celestia Didnt See That. "No! No! Your Lying! Your Just Saying That! Do I Look Like A Fool To You!" She Shouted Even In Moments Like This Celestia Was Still Short Tempered. 

Kyoko Shook Her Head Once Again "No, You Don't Look Like A Fool But I Can Assure You I'm Not Lying, My Job Is To Find The Truth I'm Not Biased In Anyway." She Admitted, It Hurt To See Celestia Like This And To Know Thats What She Thought Of Herself Broke Her. Celestia Huffed "Anyways, Long Story Short I Wanted To Punish Taeko For Being Weak. She... She Deserved It..I Hate Her! I Hate Her So Much! I Wish She Never Existed!" She Sobbed Out. Kyoko Brought One Of Her Hands Up And Began To Run Her Fingers Through Celestias Short Hair, Not The Fake Drills But Her Actual Hair It Was Soft, Definitely Tell She Takes Care Of It Well. "I Don't Think That's True,I Love Both Celestia And Taeko,Afterall There Both Apart Of You. Taeko Sounds Like A Wonderful Person Who Is Able To Express Her Emotions And Thats Not A Bad Thing While Hiding Emotions Can Be Good, Showing Them Is Good Too" She Smiled, Happy To Confess But Hopefully It Will Help Calm Her Down Too.

Celestia Slowly Began To Calm Down A Bit, 'Is Kyoko Actually Telling The Truth?' She Thought, She Couldn't See Any Indications That She Was Lying ,No Tells Like You Would Usually See When Someone Lies.She Be So Happy If She Was Telling The Truth. Truth Be Hold She Liked Kirigiri Too, But She Doesn't Deserve Someone Like Her. "But Showing Emotion, Means Your Showing Off Your Weaknessess How Is That A Good Thing?" She Questioned Confused By Kyokos Logic. "And You Have No Reason To Like Either Celestia Or Taeko. Ones Fake The Other Is A Mess. So I Don't Believe You" She Added Quickly.

Kyoko Chuckled Lightly "Showing Emotions And Weakness Means Your Human, And Keeping Everything Bottled Up Isn't Good Either" She Indicated Towards Celestias Bandaged Arm. "Thats What Happens When You Bottle Things Up, From Now On If Your Down Just Tell Me, Ill Be Here Instantly Okay?" She Said To Which Celestia Nodded Her Head In Approval Before Kyoko Continued "And As For Your Second Part Theres Many Reasons To Like You, Would You Like Me To List Them Off?" She Asked To Which Celestia Instantly Shook Her Head "That Wont Be Necessary." She Said Quickly.

Kyoko Nodded "Okay Thats Fine, But I Don't Want This To Happen Again. If It Does I'll Definitely Be Listing Them Off So You'll Learn To Love Both Celestia And Taeko" She Teased Trying To Lighten The Mood. Celestia Appreciated The Action And Smiled A True Smile, Not A Fake One Celestia Uses But A Real One By Taeko Herself. "Okay, Okay." Was Her Reply Before She Spoke Quietly A Dark Blush Covering Her Face As She Looked Away "For The Record I...I Like You Too." She Waited A Moment Before Looking Back To Kyoko.

Kyoko Smiled At Her "Im Glad Well Cele- No Taeko Yasuhiro Will You Be My Girlfriend?" She Asked,In Which Celestia Nodded Her Head "Happily She Said Before The Detective Gave The Gambler A Hug, To Which Was Instantly Returned. The Hug Was Full Of Emotion The Way Celestia Gripped On To Kyoko As If She Was Going To Be Taken From Her At Any Moment. And The Way Kyoko Held Her In A Form Of Protectiveness As If She Were To Break At Any Moment. This Only Lasted A Few Minutes But It Felt Like Forever, They Never Wanted To Part But Unfortunately They Had To. 

Kyoko Was The First To Pull Back "Well You Need To Rest, Ill Be In My Dorm If You Need Me Okay?" Slowly She Stood Up Before Being Interrupted By Someone Grabbing Her Wrist. "Please Stay, Don't Leave Me.I Don't Trust Her." The Gambler Pleaded, Her Voice Broken It Was Most Definitely The Most Vunerable Kyoko Had Seen Her. How Could She Say No? "Fine, Atleast That Way I'm Here If You Need Me" She Smiled Making Her Way Back To The Bed And Joining Celestia, Who Smiled Happily At Kyoko Before Cautiosly Removing Her Other Twin Drill Placing It Down And Turning The Light Off,Snuggling Up With Her New Girlfriend. "We Can Talk Properly Tomorrow, Good Night Taeko" Kyoko Said Stroking The Gamblers Hair. Celestia Nodded, It Was Weird Hearing Her Real Name But She Could Get Use To It If It Was Kyoko Who Was Saying It."Night Kyoko" She Said Before Eventually They Both Drifted Off To Sleep Embracing One Another.


	2. The Last Part Wasn't Sad Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ⚠Trigger Warning: S/icidal Thoughts And Actions.

The Killing Game Went On, Kyoko Had Supported Celestia Along The Way With Her Self-Hate Whilst Celestia Helped Kyoko Through The Trials. They Both Learnt Things About Each Other, While Kyoko Had Learn About Celestias Identity Issues.

Celestia Had Learnt What Was Behind Her Gloves And Was Also Surprised To Find Out That Behind Kyoko's Cold Exterior She Was Actually Really Emotional, She Explains It As She Wants To Be 'Hard To Read' And So Others Have A 'Cool And Composed Person To Lean On'. Celestia Found This Fact To Be Adorable And Something To Really Look Up to. But Also Means She Constantly Checked Up On Kyoko Before And After Trials. As She Never Truly Knew What She Was Thinking Or Feeling.

However Recently Both Of Them Have Been Rather Occupied By The Negativity This Killing Game Has To Offer. Kyoko Has Been Occupied With Trying To Figure Out The Secret To The School, Now They Have Alter Ego Kyoko Has None Stopped Trying Different Things And Trying To Find Out More Believing That This Alter Ego Might Hold The Key To There Escape.

Celestia On The Other Hand Has Been Falling Further Into Her Own Insanity And Mental Torture, Not Having The Support From Kyoko Due To Her Being Busy With Her Investigations Only Made Her Worse.

>>3rd POV-Celestia<<

Celestia Was Pacing Around Her Dorm Room, They Had Just Heard About The New Motive 'Money'. She Had Spoken To Kyoko For A Little While Before Kyoko Had Excused Herself So She Could Investigate Someplace Within The Academy.

Leaving Celestia Alone Once More, In Any Other Normal Situation She Would Have Shrugged It Off And Found Something To Occupy Herself With, After all She Wasn't One To Have Much Company. But This Wasn't Like Any Normal Situation, No Here She Couldn't Trust Herself Alone Not While Taeko Was Still Threatening To Show Present And Celestia's Selfishness Of Wanting To Escape.

Her Pacing Came To A Halt As She Sat On The Bed, She Could Feel Herself Loosing The Sanity She Had Left, Her Mind Had Become A Mess Desperation Coming First Over Any Type Of Logic, She Just Wanted To End It All.

Moments Had Passed Her Mind Overthinking, Different Scenario's Passing Through Her Mind As Different Possibilities Rushed By. What Was Left Of Her Self-Control Slipped By As Any Rational Thoughts Came To A Halt.

Until She Finally Came To A Decision, She Couldn't Stay Here, If She Stayed Any Longer Then She Would Have Lost Herself To Pure Insanity And Would Probably Hurt Even More People She Was Already Planning On Hurting.

If She Was Planning On Leaving The World For Good, She Had To Leave In The Most Celestia Way Possible, She Couldn't Leave Like Any Normal Person Or Like Taeko Would. Slowly Standing Up Her Usually Vibrant Red Piercing Eyes Had Become Quite Dull, Glassy , Void Of Emotions. She Grabbed Out A Small Notebook And Pen, Beginning To Write Out Her Plan Along With Her Reasoning. In Hopes When She Fails, Kyoko Can Read It And Understand Why She Did It.

A Lone Tear Fell Down Her Cheek, She Couldn't Believe She Was Doing This, The Remains Of Taeko And Sanity Was Screaming At Her To Stop. But She Couldn't, She Couldn't Handle Being Here Any Longer Its Either Escape Or Die Trying That Was The Options She Had Left. She Wiped Her Cheek Before Heading To The Door Placing A Hand On The Handle. Her Voice Spoke, Broken, Full Of Sadness And Regret.

..."Im So Sorry Kyoko.."...

>>3rd POV - Kyoko<<

Kyoko Was Investigating A Few Things, With The Help Of Makoto And Alter Ego They Had Found Out A Few Different Things Which Might Help Them. Although They Were Learning New Things, She Couldn't Be Happy Not With Herself At least.

Learning These Took Sacrifice, Since She Started Investigating She Has Spent Less And Less Time With Celestia. She Knew Celestia Could Take Care Of Herself And Was Use To Being Alone, But The Way Her Mental State Was At The Minute Kyoko Couldn't Help But Feel Guilty.

Whenever She Was Down Celeste Was Always There For Her And She Wished To Do The Same. Promising Herself That Once They All Leave She'll Give Her All The Time She Could Possibly Give Her.

There Was The Option Of Letting Celestia Help Her With The Investigating, Except While She Was Rather Intelligent. Investigations Just Wasn't Her Strong Point, Her Answers Were Usually Something With The Slimmest Chance Possible Of Being Reality.

Shaking Her Head, Snapping Out Of Her Thoughts She Continued With Her Current Investigation. Every Now And Then Her Thoughts Drifting Off To The Gothic Lolita.

>>Time Skip<<

>3rd POV<<

The Two Haven't Seen Each Other In A Few Days, Celestia Going Along With Her Plan Almost To The Point Of Being Emotionless,Her Mind Was No Longer Her Own, Insanity Taking Over. The Small Part Of Sanity In The Back Of Her Mind That She Did Have Was Filled With Sadness And Regret, She Felt Terrible For What She Was About To Do. And Her Mind Couldn't Stop Thinking About What Kyoko Would Say Or Do.

While Kyoko Was Invested In Her Studying, Kyoko Had Tried Talking To Celestia By Going To Her Dorm But Never Got A Reply. It Worried Her Deeply But She Could Never Find Where Celestia Was To Be Able To Check On Her.

>>3rd POV-Kyoko<<

Kyoko Was Walking Around One Of The Floors, Attempting To Find New Clues. When A Distraught Asahina Came Running Upto Her. "Hey, Calm Down. What's Wrong?" Kyoko Asked Concerned What Has Happened, She Hasn't Heard The Body Announcement So Nobody Could Have Died.

Asahina Looked Upto Kyoko, Pain Filling Her Eyes As If She Didn't Want To Say What Was About To Leave Her Mouth. "Its Celeste.. She's Been Hurt"

Kyoko's Eyes Instantly Widened. "Where Is She?" She Asked, Sounding A Little Too Desperate, To Her Usual Demeanor.

Asahina Didn't Seem Surprised By Kyoko's Reaction, Its Understandable Afterall. Instead She Raised Her Hand Gesturing For Kyoko To Follow Her And Jogged To The Game Room. Of Course Kyoko Didn't Hesitate In Following Her, Upon Entering The Game Room She Saw Celestia Stood Holding Her Head,Her Usually Vibrant Eyes Were Dull As A Hammer Was On The Floor Besides Her.

Instantly Kyoko Ran Over To Her, Ignoring The Others In The Room And Began To Check Celestia For Any Serious Injuries. "Hey, Are You Okay? What Happened?"

Celestia Appreciated The Actions And Showed A Small Smile To Kyoko."I'm Okay, Someone Dressed Rather Oddly Came In And Hit Me With That Hammer Whilst I Wasn't Paying Attention." She Explained, Her Mind Was Racing With Regret While The Despair And Insanity Kept Encouraging To Finish What She Started.

Once Celestia Was Checked For Injuries, Kyoko Looked Around Noticing Some People Were Missing. Whilst All She Wanted To Do Was Support Celestia And Keep Her Safe, She Knew She Had To Make Sure Everyone Else Was Safe Too. Although It Didn't Look It, She Actually Cared For Everyone There.

"There's People Missing, If This Was An Attempt At Murder, There Going To Go After Someone Else. And Find Out Who's Missing" She Explained, With Most People Agreeing. Everyone Began Searching On Each Floor. Once Everyone Left She Was Going To Ask If Celestia Wished To Join Her But It Appeared She Had Other Plans.

"Ill Join You In A Moment Kyoko Dear, I'm Going To Go..Clean Myself Up." Celestia Said, Rubbing Her Temple. To Make It Realistic She Actually Hit Herself With The Hammer, Kinda Regretting It Now That She Has A Huge Headache And Still Had To Go Along Her Plan.

Kyoko Nodded Her Head With A Small Smile. "Ill Check Ground Floor, Ill See You Then. Make Sure Your Okay Before Rushing To Do Anything" She Spoke, Worry Filling Her Voice. Celestia Agreed Happily And Leaned Forward Giving Kyoko A Peck On The Lips Before Walking Away.

Celestia Couldnt Believe What She Was Doing, Not Only Is She Betraying Everyone But She's Betray in Kyoko. Whoever Has Done This To Them Was Sick, Twisted, Awful.

If She Didn't Do This She Would Only Be Killed Sooner Or Later, She Was Weak Not Capable Of Self-Defence And Not One Of The Most Liked Students. So It Was Only Fair She'd Become Victim Soon, And Being A Victim Is Too Fitting For Taeko. She Didn't Want To Die Weak Or Pathetic, She Wanted To Die As Celestia Ludenberg The Mask She Created, The Queen She Became.

Her Planned Worked Rather Well, Having Everyone Running Around Like Crazy, Although There Was No Sign Of Kyoko Anywhere. Nobody Had Chance To Go Down And Let Her Know What's Happening.

>Time Skip<  
(The Time Skip Is Just What Happened As They Were Finding The Bodies. Sorry But I'm Far Too Lazy To Write It All Out, And I Can't Remember The Exact Details 🤣.)

It Wasn't Long Before The Class Trail Begun. Everyone Was Anxiously Waiting In The Elevator. Taeko Feeling Sick To The Stomach At What She Had Done Whereas Celestia Stood Proudly In Her Place Not Allowing Any Weakness Or Flaw To Show Itself. Kyoko Was Stood Besides Her, Feeling Rather Worried As She Couldn't Figure Out Who Was Behind This Crime. She Had Been Told Hifumi's Last Words And It Was Racing Through Her Mind 'Yasuhiro' Only One Person Had That Name, Unless You Count The Gothic Lolita Herself, But She Hasn't Told Anyone Else Her True Name So It Couldn't Possibly Be Her Right? She Wouldn't Do Such A Thing, Would She?

The Elevator Came To A Halt As They All Entered And Took There Podiums. As Monokuma Appeared Talking About The Victims.

Class Trial:  
(>I'm Going To Bullet Point What Happens As Well All Know What Happens I'll Just Add What I've Changed<)

->Kyoko Stayed Quiet Through Most Of The Trail Not Believing Her Thoughts Or What Was Happening. It Was One Of The Rare Times She Was Bias Around A Case.

->Byakuya Attempted To Blame It On Kyoko Due To Her Disappearing Through Most Of The Running Around And Finding The Bodies.

->Makoto Ended Up Taking Charge Over The Trail, Finding The Best Evidence And Managed To Pin The Accusations On Celestia.

->Taeko Felt Guilty Through The Entire Class Trial, But Didn't Show Any Of It. She Stood High And Proud As Celestia Ludenberg. Although She Did Start Shouting And Yelling Through The Trial Catching Everyone Off Guard.

->Celestia Knew She'd Get Caught Leaving Hifumi To Do A Lot Of The Work Surely Meant Mistakes, It Was Worth The Gamble Though Right? What She Wasn't Expecting Is That It Was Makoto To Do It. She Was Expecting Her Lavender Haired Girlfriend To Be The One To Figure Out The Truth First, Maybe She Did And Just Never Said.

"Cast Your Votes!!"  
"Correct!"  
"Celestia Ludenberg No! Taeko Yasuhiro Has Been Found Guilty!"

Even Though She Was Expecting It And Even Voted It Herself, Kyoko Stood Frozen, She Couldnt Believe It. She Watched As The Gothic Gambler Made Her Way Over To Her After Answering A Few Questions From The Others And Explaining A Bit About Herself. Standing Infront Of Kyoko, Celestia Stretched Her Arms Out And Held Kyokos Hands, A Smile Spread On Her Face. And After So Long Of Having Dull Eyes, Celestias Piercings Red Finally Shone Again. Her Sanity Has Returned To Her As Reality Sunk In, This Was It.

"I'm So Sorry Kyoko, I Do Wish You Forgive Me." Her Voice Was Calm, With The Smallest Hint Of Fear, Which Would Usually Go Unnoticed By Everyone, But Kyoko Had Been Studying Celestia For Awhile Now. They Spoke Quietly Only For Their Ears To Hear.

"I Don't Get It..Why? Why Didn't You Speak To Me? What Am I Suppose To Do Without You?" Kyoko Questioned, Tightening Her Grip On Celestes Hands. She Had A Million More Questions For Her,But She Knew She Didn't Have The Time For Them All.

Celestia Chuckled Slightly. "I Can Assure You It Will All Be Clear, Check My Dorm For Any Answers You Wish To Know. As For The Second Half, I Want You To Survive. Your Getting Close I Know You Can Make It Out Of Here, I'm Unsure How It Will Help, But It Has Been Returned. I Don't Want To See You In The Afterlife Too Early, Okay?"

Kyoko Listened And Nodded Her Head, Attempting To Keep Back Any Tears Which Threatened To Fall. Celestia Cupped Her Cheek, Rubbing Her Thumb Across The Soft Skin Before Giving Her A Hug Slipping Some Items In Her Pocket Before Pulling Back Turning To The Others.

They Were Interrupted By A Once Again Distraught Asahina "How Are You So Calm? Your About To Get Executed!" She Called Out In Utter Shock.

Celestia Smiled,Hiding The Pain And Fear Her Heart Felt. "Im Rather Proud Of My Ability To Lie, Not Only Can I Trick Others But Even My Own Heart." She Explained Walking Away To Monokuma. "Ready When You Are." She Spoke To Him, Before Turning Around To Face Everyone Clasping Her Hands Together Under Her Chin. "Well I Bid Adieu To You All...Lets Meet Again In Our Next Lives." Was Her Final Words Before Being Dragged Off By Monokuma.Her Time Was Finally Up, The Queen Of Liars, Celestia Ludenberg Was About To Meet Her Fate.

**Taeko Yasuhiro Has Been Found Guilty.**

**Time For Her Punishment.•.•.**

Kyoko Stood Everything Collapsing In On Her. She Finally Found Someone Who Cared For Her And Someone Who Accepted Her. Along With Someone She Cared For Deeply And Would Happily Do Anything For. And Here She Was Watching That Same Person Tied To A Post, On A Bed Of Hay As The Flames Slowly Engulfed The Area Around Her.

Kyoko Felt Her Tears Dripping Down Across Her Cheeks, Usually She Would Hate Showing Such Weakness. But Right Now She Couldn't Careless On What Other People Thought, There Opinions Meant Nothing To Her At This Current Moment.

The Flames Slowly Grew Around Celestia As She Looked Up Attempting To Block Out The Smoke Getting To Her Eyes, A Smile Still Present On Her Face Although She Was Struggling To Keep It In Such Pain And Heat. This Execution Was Fit For Her, Celestia Ludenberg, Dying In A Unique Way.

But If They Killed One They Had To Kill The Other, A Blaring Sound Of An Alarm Came Racing Through Her Ears, It Was Certainly Unexpected. As A Firetruck Came Speeding In Her Direction, Of Course Its Not Here To Put Out The Fire.Now Celestia Had Died It Was Taekos Turn And Of Course She Needed A More Natural And Common Way Of Dying ,Once Again Fitting Her Perfectly. Death By Vehicle One Of The Biggest Reasons Of Accidental Death, As The Truck Grew Closer She Managed To Show One More Smile And Whispered "I Love You Kyoko..."

Before The Truck Hit Her Instantly Killing Her And The Flames Which Killed Off Her Mask.

Kyoko Couldnt Stop The Tears Leaking Out Of Her Eyes As She Was Forced To Watch Her Lover Be Killed. Makoto And Asahina Came Over To Her To Try And Calm Her Down And Support Her Knowing How Much Celestia Meant To Her. She Appreciated It Really, But She Shook Them Off Anyways. "T-Thank You, But I Think I'm Going To My Dorm For A Bit. Ill Go Back To Investigating Afterwards." She Spoke, Her Voice Void Of Her Usual Calm And Cold Tone. It Showed Hurt, Pain, ... Despair.

As They All Entered The Elevator Once More, Waiting For It To Rise She Checked Her Pockets To See What She Had Been Given. In Her Hand Held 2 Keys And A Student Handbook. One Seemed To Be A Locker Key. Whereas The Other Two Were Much More Personal, It Appeared To Be Celestias Dorm Room Key And Her Student Handbook.

She Gripped Them In Her Hands, As Soon As The Elevator Stopped And The Doors Opened She Headed Straight To Celestias Dorm. 'Check My Dorm For Any Answers You Wish To Know' Celestias Words Rang Through Her Head. Of Course She Was Taking That Up As She Wanted To Know What Caused The Gambler To Do Such A Thing. Hesitantly She Held The Key In A Shaking Grasp And Unlocked Celestias Dorm Entering The Familar Room, It Was Rather Clean And Tidy Not A Thing Out Of Place.Although It Now Held A Different Atmosphere, Without Its Owner It Wasn't The Happy Place It Was Before. Looking Around She Spotted A Black Notebook With White Lace Down The Side And A Red Rose Print, Laid Across The Neatly Done Bed. "Is This What She Meant?" Kyoko Questioned, Walking Over To It And Picked It Up Sitting Down On The Bed.

Getting Comfy She Opened Up The Notebook, The First Few Pages Was A Few Random Sketches Of Some Dresses She Assumed Celestia Was Planning To Make. A Few Pages Later Something Caught Her Eye, Rather Than A Sketch Or Random Notes It Was A Page Filled With Writing Except Rather Than The Neat Cursive Writing Everything Thing Else Was Written In, This One Was A Little More Rushed And Seemed More Of A Natural Way Of Writing. Of Course Kyoko Began To Read Assuming This Was What She Meant, The First Line Proved Her Assumption Correct.

((A.N: _Italics= What Celestia Has Written_  
**_Bold Italics = Where Celestia Has Pressed Down On The Pen A Little Harder Than The Rest Making The Ink Darker And A Little Messier._**  
I thought the darker ink would add life and emotions to the letter thing.))

_Hello Kyoko, I'm Assuming If Your Reading This My Plan Didn't Work Out. Which I Kind Of Guessed Would Happen Afterall They Have You And Your A Wonderful Detective, Hmm Maybe You Knew Something From The Beginning Of It All, I Guess Ill Have To Wait And See. I Suppose Its A Good Thing It Failed, As That Means Your Still Alive With Everyone Else, I'm Sure You'll Escape Afterall Youve Worked So Hard Already I'm Sure You'll Get There. Anyways I Suppose You Don't Care About What I've Got To Say And You've Probably Furious At Me, For Betraying Your Trust So I Guess I'll Just Explain Why I Did What I Did.._

Kyoko Read In Disbelief, Celeste Planned It All Out And Knew She Would Fail Then Why? She Had To Agree She Was Quite Annoyed At Celeste Afterall She Was The Reason For 2 Murders And Never Even Spoke To Her About It, Maybe She Could Have Helped. The Lavender Haired Girl Shook Her Head And Continued Reading.

_Hmm, I Wonder Where I Should Start With This. You Already Know So Much, I Guess It Just Grew.. As Your Aware I Suppose You Could Say I Suffer From Identity Issues. I Always Have Two Opinions On Things, One Which I Truly Believe And One Which I Guess Fits My Persona. I Guess I Became A Little Suicidal, **I Can't Handle Anymore Of This Nonsense! This Place Is Driving Me Crazy!!** Anyways, I Didn't Want To Accept That. How Would That Sound? **The** Celestia Ludenberg Became Suicidal! That Would Wreck My Status Completely. So I Decided To Go Out In The Most Eccentric Way I Could Think Of, An Execution.._

Kyokos Eyes Had Began To Glisten, Tears Building Up In The Corner Of Her Eyes Once Again, This Time She Didn't Stop Them Though, The Tears Just Rolled Down Her Rosy Cheeks. All This Was Happening In Celestias Mind And She Had No Idea Of It, She Knew Taeko Had Some Self-Hate Issues And Hidden Emotions But She Would Never Have Guessed The Strong Minded Celestia Ludenberg Would Ever Fall So Low. The Detective Realized Now Just How Much She Had Ignored The Gambler In The Past Few Days, While It Was For A Good Cause After all It Was Trying To Find A Way Out. It Wouldn't Have Hurt Her To Just Take A Break Every Now And Then. Although It Hurt She Continued To Read What Was Written Down.

_While Sure Going Out By Execution Seemed The Most Fitting, In This Situation It Wouldn't Be The First Time. So I Had To Come Up With Something New And So The Double Murder Had Been Thought Off. The Whole Alter Ego Situation Only Made Things Easier For Me And So I Began To Think Of A Plan. I Won't Explain What Ive Decided As I'm Sure You'll Already Know By Now After Witnessing It And Then The Class Trial._

_Anyways I'm Sure This Is No Reason Or Valid Excuse For My Crimes But I Guess They Were Valid Enough For Me To Commit Them. Ah.. Its Not Like Its The First Time I've Committed A Crime Before After All I'm An Under aged Gambler. I Wonder If It Was Worth It All...Was My Execution Worthy Enough To Be The Reason Of My Death? I Suppose You Already Know And Yet I Still Have No Clue, Odd To Think That Isn't It? Please Promise Me You Will Survive And Get Out Of Here, I Wasn't Strong Enough But I Know You Will Be. I'd Like To Say Ill Meet You Again In The Afterlife What Ever That Maybe, Unless Its Heaven And Hell, If That's Were The Afterlife Leads I Suppose I Won't See You, After My Crimes Ill Certainly Be Going To Hell And I Can't Imagine You Ever Getting Yourself Here You've Only Done What's Right. But If Not Then I'll Look Forwards To Seeing You Again, Just Don't Make It To Early._

Kyoko Let Out A Low Chuckle Through The Tears Falling Down Her Face. Celeste Is Was Just As Calm Writing This As She Was When The Actual Thing Happened.

_Ah, I Suppose I'm Rambling Here Aren't I? Maybe That's Because Deep Down I'm Truly **Terrified** , What Will Happen Next? Well I Guess You Already Know Now Your Reading This. But What's Going To Happen Now? Now That Im Gone.. I Wonder If You Forget About Me, That's Probably Best Now I Think About It. Knowing Your Hurt Because Of Me, Makes Me Feel Even Worse About Doing This. I Best Get Ending This, You Have Things To Attend To Im Assuming. Be Safe Darling, Im Unsure What's After Life But If I Can Watch You Ill Certainly Take The Offer, Thank You For Everything You've Done For Me And I Wish I Had Done More For You, You Deserve The Best. Well This Is The End, Good Bye.._  
_~♤Celestia Ludenberg♤_

The Detective Shook Her Head, "I Couldn't Ever Forget You, No Matter What..Goodbye.." She Spoke Quietly, Her Voice Sounded Broke, Filled With Sadness. Her Hands Shook As She Carefully Closed The Notebook Holding It To Her Chest. Tears Continued To Roll Down Her Face, She Sat Like That For Awhile, Not Moving Except For The Uncontrollable Shaking Her Body Betrayed Her With. The Only Sound To Leave Her Was The Small Sound Of Her Cries.

Eventually She Dragged Herself Up, Wiping Her Face And Walked Into The Bathroom For The Mirror, So She Could Make Herself Look Presentable Before Leaving The Dorm. That Was A Mistake... Her Mind Could Only Think Of Her Black Haired Girlfriend And Here She Was In The Exact Place It All Started, Memories Of That Night Rushed Into Her Mind. Her Breathing Soon Fell Shallow And Her Hands Began To Shake Once More. "Stop! Your Showing To Much Weakness, Your Gonna Be The Next Victim If You Continue Like This." She Cursed At Herself.

Shaking Her Head, She Splashed Her Face With Water Before Grabbing A Towel And Drying It Again. Checking Herself In The Mirror To See If She Looked Presentable. Trying To Ignore The Cracks That Were Still In The Mirror Due To Monokuma Refusing To Fix It Properly After It Being Celeste's Fault It Was Like That In The First Place And Only Gave Them Glue To Stick The Shards Back On.

Finally Looking Presentable She Left The Bathroom Without Looking Back, She Picked Up The Notebook And Everything Celeste Have Given Her. Beginning To Head Back To Her Own Dorm, Once She Was There She Placed Everything On The Small Desk In Her Room Before Exiting Once More To Investigate The Locker Key. It Seemed To Be One From The Public Bath Place So That's Where She Headed.

It Turned Out In The Locker Was Alter Ego, She Was Thankful Celeste Returned It As It Really Did Provide Them Something Against The Mastermind. Although Right Now That Was The Least Of Her Worries, Picking Up Alter Ego She Carried It Off To The Cafeteria And Placed It On A Table Along With The Locker Key, Everyone Else Will Find Out About It That Way And She Wouldn't Have To Face Them. Once All Had Passed She Returned To Her Dorm. She Knew She Should Be Trying To Find The Mastermind, But Celeste Was The Only Thing On Her Mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks For Reading This Mess!!!  
> I Wrote This Awhile Back And Honestly The Amount Of POV Changes Is Stupid, Cant U Tell It Originated On WattPad. 😅😅


End file.
